listfandomcom-20200216-history
100 Worst Britons
100 Worst Britons We Love to Hate was one in a series of "100 Greatest..." shows shown on British TV. The poll by the British TV station Channel 4 in 2003, was inspired by the BBC series 100 Greatest Britons, although it was less serious in nature. The poll specified that the nominees had to be British (unlike the BBC poll, which had contained three Irish people), alive and not currently in prison (or pending trial), although enough respondents ignored this for a fictional character and a pop band to be listed among the "winners". The results of the vote were shown on Channel 4 in an evening-long programme presented by comedian Jimmy Carr. The programme was a countdown from number 100 to number 1, featuring TV clips of the Britons in question, together with various commentators suggesting why they had made the list. Then-Prime Minister Tony Blair was at number 1. The results reflected the opinions of those who voted on the Channel 4 website. As with many similar polls, little to no effort was expended on preventing people from voting more than once. Jimmy Carr stated that the only real restrictions on nominees were that they must be perceived as British, and neither dead nor incarcerated; therefore, despite being a fictional character, Harry Potter was eligible, while Jeffrey Archer (at the time) was not, because, in Carr's words, "sadly he's in prison, and not dead". Carr cast doubt upon the admissibility of the British Royal Family, stating that "the Queen is German, and therefore technically not British". List # Tony Blair, Prime Minister (1997–2007) # Jordan, glamour model # Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister (1979-1990) # Jade Goody, celebrity # Martin Bashir, journalist # Gareth Gates, singer # Alex Ferguson, football manager (most notably of Manchester United FC) # 'H' from Steps, singer # Geri Halliwell, singer (of pop group the Spice Girls) # Daniel Lowe (Pianist/Business entrepreneur Valentines]) # Liam Gallagher, singer (of the rock band Oasis) # Chris Evans, radio and television presenter # Victoria Beckham, singer and model # Rik Waller, singer # Anthea Turner, television presenter # Bernard Manning, comedian # Robbie Williams, singer # Peter Stringfellow, owner of table-dancing clubs # Neil and Christine Hamilton, politician and television personality # Jim Davidson, comedian # Charlotte Church, pop singer # Darren Day, actor, singer and television presenter # Lady Victoria Hervey, model # HRH The Prince of Wales # Anne Robinson, television presenter and former journalist # Edwina Currie, politician # Chris Moyles, broadcaster # Jamie Oliver, chef # Cliff Richard, singer # Max Clifford, publicist # The 3AM Girls, gossip columnists # Naomi Campbell, supermodel # Simon Cowell, A&R executive, television producer, and entrepreneur # Sara Cox, television presenter and radio DJ # Harry Potter, fictional character # Tara Palmer Tomkinson, television presenter and model # James Hewitt, former household cavalry officer # Andrew Lloyd Webber, composer # Catherine Zeta Jones, actress # HRH The Earl of Wessex # Tracy Emin, artist # Lawrence Llewelyn Bowen, interior designer, television presenter # Mick Hucknall, musician # Michael Winner, film director # Pete Waterman, music industry mogul # Prince Naseem Hamed # Ainsley Harriott, TV chef # Trinny and Susannah, television presenters # Peter Mandelson, New Labour politician # Ken Livingstone, politician, at the time of the poll Mayor of London # Darius Danesh, popstar and reality TV contestant # Amanda Holden # Zoe Ball, television presenter, daughter of popular scientist Johnny Ball # Martine McCutcheon # Elton John, musician # Ant and Dec, television presenters # Alastair Campbell, New Labour political figure # Ozzy Osbourne, heavy metal musician, television personality # Byers and Moore # Richard Madeley, television presenter # Vinnie Jones, footballer, actor # Alan Titchmarsh, gardener, television presenter # HRH the Countess of Wessex # Chris Tarrant Radio DJ # Ben Elton, writer, comedian # Jeremy Clarkson television presenter, Motoring columnist # Jeremy Spake # Carol Vorderman # David Dickinson television presenter # Frank Skinner, comedian # Paul Burrell # Tom Jones # Sarah Ferguson # Carol Smillie # Liz Hurley # HRH The Princess Royal # Guy Ritchie, director # Delia Smith, TV chef # Johnny Vaughan # Peter Tatchell # Sting, musician # Gordon Ramsay, TV chef # Mick Jagger, musician # Damien Hirst, artist # Julie Burchill # Richard Branson, entrepeneur # John Prescott, politician # Judith Chalmers # Cherie Blair, QC, wife of then-Prime Minister Tony Blair # Nigella Lawson, TV chef # David Beckham, footballer # Will Young, popstar # Vanessa Feltz # Ann Widdecombe, politician # Davina McCall, television presenter # Chris Eubank, former boxer # Lord Irvine # Craig David, popstar # Iain Duncan Smith, politician, then leader of the Opposition # Atomic Kitten, pop group See also *BBC History Magazine's "Worst Britons" in history by century. External links * 100 Worst Britons page on the Channel 4 website Worst Britons Category:Lists of British people Category:Worst lists Category:2003 in British television nl:100 Worst Britons